Mission/Location
. . . v1 Black Site This place should not be. Whatever else is going on, the location of the mission is an off the books and off the grid locale, or might be hidden behind a mundane façade. The black site might be posing as another location, choose a second location for where the site happens to be hidden. • Foes: Black sites often have trained guards as security, and they may or may not be undercover. • Challenges: Getting a clear location for the site, dealing with increased security and skill of the opposition, counterintelligence operations running against the ronin • CR: CR+1 due to difficulty even finding the place and heightened security. v1 Corporate Housing This can run from decrepit LIVEFAC blocks to posh quarters for valued employees and executives. Corporate housing has increase security, though mostly it is passive and designed to both keep outsiders out and monitor the lives of the residents. While any ronin infiltrating corporate housing is likely to be seen and recorded, response time might be long. • Foes: Corporate security, if the party makes a big noise they might draw the attention of a trained strike team. • Challenges: Constant monitoring, corporate culture, innocent bystanders • CR: CR +1, corporate housing is the home to big brother style monitoring, even if it doesn't affect the mission the ronin will still be seen and recorded if they do not take extra precautions. v1 Executive Offices Much like corporate housing, executive offices have a great deal of monitoring. The difference is that the suits can often turn off or manipulate the monitoring, providing and opportunity for ronin to use social engineering to get the target to betray itself. • Foes: Corporate security, if the party makes a big noise they might draw the attention of a trained strike team. • Challenges: Constant monitoring, corporate culture, increased security, innocent bystanders • CR: CR +2, the corporations exist to protect executives and shareholders v1 Government Center This location is a government owned site, most likely a place where the bureaucrats and technocrats do their work. Security is tight, but not as comprehensive as that of corporations, and the internal monitoring is performed by the lowest bidder outside contractor. You get what you pay for. • Foes: Security is provided by law enforcement and can include paramilitary rapid response teams. • Challenges: blatantly illegal, heightened security and response, innocent bystanders • CR: CR +1 due to heightened security and other risks. v1 Laboratory This can be a corporate or government research lab, loner scientist's private lab, or an illegal drug manufacturing site. Either way it has more than just the target, it has lab workers, tanks of chemicals, mechanical and electronic apparatus, and all manner of things that can get accidently shot. • Foes: guards, lab workers • Challenges: dangerous chemicals, unstable prototypes, and innocent bystanders • CR: none v1 Transportation Hub This is a place of movement. It could be an airport, mass transit station, or even a parking garage. The whole point of the place is getting people to move from point a to point b, which provides plenty of cover for meets and drops. However, the risk of terrorist attacks has made many transportation hubs to become veritable fortresses of security, though the quality of this security is sometimes in doubt. • Foes: Rent a cop security, government or corporate security response team • Challenges: Heightened security, innocent bystanders, moving vehicles • CR: none, the risk of heightened security is negate by the ease of access and plenty of cover. v2 Gated This area is inhabited largely by the wealthy and the people who cater to them, which often leads to a certain elitist attitude. This graft usually applies to a neighborhood or specific location, although in rare cases it could extend to an entire city, or even a small nation. The effects of Fat Cats largely impact interactions with the lesser people — the ones who cater to the wealthy. • Security: Green, Blue, and Yellow • Skills: Any character displaying any obvious signs of wealth receives a +1 modifier on all charisma based skill checks with merchants or service providers. Any character not displaying any obvious signs of wealth receives a −1 penalty on all charisma-based skill checks with merchants or service providers. • Goods: Any character not displaying any obvious signs of wealth will always be charged 20% more for any purchase or activity, if at all possible. • Encounters: The starting attitude of all NPC's in the area is also one step better toward any character perceived to be wealthy. The starting attitude of all NPC's in the area is also one step worse toward any character perceived to not be wealthy. • Risks: These sorts of people call the cops for almost anything. A roll of 1 on any Charisma based skill check results in the character(s) being stopped, asked for ID and perhaps even detained if the circumstances warrant it. v2 Industrial This area is made up of one or more automated or manned manufacturing units with heavy equipment engaged in construction and production. The risks of travel through this zone are mostly environmental. • Security: Blue, Yellow, and Orange • Skills: Engineering checks made in this area gain a +2 bonus due to the readily available raw materials and tools. A character must make an Engineering check each hour to ensure that the character(s) do not move through dangerous areas of the Industrial Zone. A failed check results in all characters taking 1d6 stamina damage per level as they are injured by some natural hazard. They may make a Reflex save against a save DC equal to 13 + the area CR to take half damage. • Goods: Technological items are common in this area, but the sale of goods is rare. • Encounters: The starting attitude of all NPC's in the area are one step worse towards any character who is perceived to not belong, and to not be engaged in official production activity. • Risks: A roll of 1 on an Engineering check results in immediately taking 1d6 stamina damage per level. v2 Military This area serves as a military headquarters of some sort, which can complicate things for characters trying to get into various types of trouble, as it tends to be full of soldiers and weaponry. This graft can apply equally well to a single building, a neighborhood or an entire city. Very rarely would it be used for a nation — that would normally fall under Martial Law. Military Base mostly affects characters in terms of area security, although this would be the place to find military personnel and equipment. • Security: Any • Skills: Stealth rolls are all made with a −1 penalty, as security cameras, drones and guards are generally keeping an eye on things. • Goods: Weapons are especially difficult for nonmilitary personnel to purchase, and cost +20% more. Military personnel of the same affiliation as the base may purchase weapons for -20% cost. • Encounters: The starting attitude of all NPC's in the area are one step worse toward any character without proper ID or Authorization. • Risks: A roll of 1 on a Stealth check results in Military Police (MPs) being dispatched and the character(s) being stopped, asked for ID and perhaps even detained if the circumstances warrant it. v2 Nightlife This zone usually occurs in areas well stocked with bars, nightclubs, and other entertainment venues. Most of the time this zone graft is only applicable at night during the day the area is quiet, especially in the morning. After dark is a different matter and people flock to the party zone to blow off steam and remove the worries of their lives through excess and intoxicants. • Security: Blue or Yellow • Skills: Charisma based skill checks gain a +2 bonus. Disguise, Stealth, and Sleight of Hand checks also gain a +2 bonus due to the crowds and odd lighting thrown by glowing signage. • Goods: Goods sold here are geared towards the clientele (drinks, drugs, souvenirs, basic commodities), and often increased in price by +10% to +25%. Weapons are rarely available from any stores. • Encounters: The attitude of all NPCs in this zone is increased by one step. Most people found here are looking for a good time and amicable to any idea that seems fun. They are also often on something and more likely to be easily influenced. At the GM's discretion Charisma based skill checks with an NPC in this zone may gain a +4 bonus. • Risks: A roll of 1 on any Charisma based skill check results in a hostile response, likely do to intoxicants of some kind. The foe might not be terribly skilled but upping the level of violence form a minor scuffle will bring down unwanted attention. Keep in mind that many NPCs in this zone travel in groups. v2 Scene Corporate drones and ambitious social climbers frequent this area. They might live here, work here, or relax here. Their occupation of the zone is determined by the time of day, and this graft can be applied to a residential zone over night, a crop zone during the day, and a party zone in the evenings. Salarymen do not care much for trouble, even when out for a good time they prefer the tried and true vices and entertainments. Wealthier or more valuable salarymen might have bodyguards accompany them everywhere, even into the bathrooms. • Security: Green or Blue • Skills: A character whose appearance is corporate or conservative gain a +2 bonus on any Charisma based skill checks. Inversely, those who look scruffy, poor, or just, ugh, working class, suffer a -2 penalty. Culture checks that have to do with megacorporations and business gain a +2 bonus. • Goods: There are plenty of shops around to sell highend goods as well as lower quality goods at significant markup. All prices increase by +25%, but hey, the labels are all hot designers. • Encounters: The attitude of all NPCs in this zone are one step worse towards people who do not fit the corporate ideal. • Risks: A roll of 1 on a Charisma based skill check or on a Stealth check invites the attention of corporate security. v2 Science This area serves as a center for some sort of research and development, which makes technology very prevalent and readily available. This graft applies to a neighborhood or specific location. Most of the effects of Research Center have to do with access to technology. • Security: Green, Blue, and Yellow • Skills: Computers checks all enjoy a +1 bonus, as streams of data are readily available and accessible. Charisma based skill checks to locate technological items, and energy weapons gain a +1 bonus. This bonus increases to +2 if the character is looking for gear specific to the area’s focus of research. • Goods: Analog equipment, or equipment that isn’t network capable costs 50% more here. • Encounters: The starting attitude of all NPC's in the area are one step better towards any character of the Gearhead or Hacker classes, or who has shown themselves to otherwise have a high level of technical skill. • Risks: These sorts of people call the cops for almost anything. A roll of 1 on any Charisma based skill check results in the character(s) being stopped, asked for ID and perhaps even detained if the circumstances warrant it. v2 Suburban This area is inhabited by people who like things to remain quiet, unchanging and uncomplicated — ordinary suburbanite consumers, who don’t want their lives interrupted by thugs and ruffians and people who are probably much like the characters. This graft is usually applied to a neighborhood, although it would work equally well on a single location. While cites and nations could also have this graft, it’s not common in this day and age — small towns are the most likely candidates. In many ways, a residential zone could be one of the most frustrating grafts for a group of characters to deal with. • Security: Green, Blue, and rarely Yellow • Skills: Intimidation checks made by any character who looks remotely ‘scruffy’ or ‘dangerous’ receive a +2 bonus, while all other Charisma based skill checks receive a -2 penalty. • Goods: These areas have a great wealth of non-weapon goods, but they are rarely for sale. • Encounters: The starting attitude of all NPC's in the area is one step worse toward any character deemed to be “scruffy looking” or “dangerous” and all “decent” NPCs will avoid them. • Risks: These sorts of people call the cops for almost anything. A roll of 1 on any Charisma based skill check results in the character(s) being stopped, asked for ID and perhaps even detained if the circumstances warrant it. v2 Tower This area is a corporate center, usually filled with the offices and outbuildings of various corporate interests, making this a great place for commercial endeavors. This graft most often applies to a single neighborhood, although it could also be occasionally used for a single location or an entire city. Though not impossible, it usually won’t apply to entire nations. Corporate Zone will typically affect things where wealth and businessmen might be concerned. • Security: Green, Blue, and Yellow • Skills: Computers checks all enjoy a +1 bonus, as streams of data are readily available and accessible. Perception checks all suffer a −1 penalty due to the massive overload of lights, sounds and hyper objects. Stealth checks to move about without being noticed gain a +2 bonus due to the massive overload of lights, sounds and hyper objects. • Encounters: The starting attitude of all NPC's in the area are one step better towards any character who has the Corporate Shill theme. • Risks: These sorts of people call the cops for almost anything. A roll of 1 on any Charisma based skill check results in the character(s) being stopped, asked for ID and perhaps even detained if the circumstances warrant it. v3 Abandoned Population losses, lack of infrastructure, or urban planning have left some areas of once prosperous cities as empty urban wastelands. Many of these have suffered from some environmental calamity that makes even the homeless and dispossessed stay away. Those who live here, if it can be called living, eke out a bare existence far from the mainstream society. There are no services here, not even water or electricity. Garbage collection stopped long ago. What few wild animals remain in the world tend to congregate here, and the residents are nearly, if not more, feral. • Security: Red • Skills: Bluff and Diplomacy used with the residents in the zone take a -4 penalty due to their inherent suspicion of outsiders and desire to stay away from society. Stealth gains a +2 bonus as there are plenty of places to hide. • Goods: There are no stores or other places to purchase goods here, though some of the residents can be negotiated with to trade or barter for services. If you like roasted rat on a stick, this is the place to go. • Encounters: The starting attitude of all NPCs in this zone are one step worse. The residents don't want anything to do with strangers and perceive outsiders and each other as threats, and others visiting the zone are likely to be wary of anyone here. Encounters with swarms of rats, feral dogs, and even rather large feral cats are possible. Here and there something as large as a small bear might be able to forage for food in some way, and certainly does not want to be disturbed. People from other areas might come here to hunt wild animals and the lowest dregs of society, make anonymous deals in privacy, or just gaze upon the wasteland. Sometimes the truly desperate slummers come here to loot the shattered buildings of low value resources such as copper wiring, scrap metal, or the rare valuable artifact of happier days. • Risks: A roll of 1 on an Acrobatics, Athletics, or Stealth check results in the character coming into contact with something truly nasty. This could be a minor cut that leads to a superbug infection, puddle of toxic waste, polluted dust, dirty needle, or a bite from a lurking wild animal. The GM should apply Bubonic Plague, Leprosy, or Shakes disease except the DC 13. The GM can feel free to replace these diseases with an appropriate affliction from the Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook. v3 Access Zones do not always connect right up to each other, nor do regions of a city. An interzone is the area between two others. This lightly populated area tends to be filled with limited access streets, few residences or businesses, and is dedicated to traveling through, not too. Even so, in crowded cities you might find a few people living her under overpasses, in culverts, or even in abandoned vehicles. • Security: Blue, Yellow, or Orange • Skills: Use the modifiers from adjacent zones but halve the bonuses or penalties. • Goods: Generally, there is nothing to buy here, but some specialty shops or those dealing in grey market goods can be found. • Encounters: NPCs here are on their way to somewhere else. They might be going to or from home and work, heading off to shopping or recreation, or just passing through on a longer journey. • Risks: A roll of 1 on a Survival check made in this zone results in the character getting lost among the mess of interchanges, overpasses, off ramps, and traffic. They are stuck in this zone getting back on track for 2d6 minutes. v3 Cartel This area is under the control of a major underworld figure. Occasionally, this can also be the local leader or head of state; in any case, very little goes on in the area which this figure doesn’t know about. This graft can apply easily to a neighborhood or city, or even to a nation, under the right circumstances. It can technically also be applied to a single building or locale. Because of its nature, the crime boss zone can work for or against the characters, depending on circumstances. • Security: Green, Blue, Yellow, Orange and rarely Red • Skills: Charisma based checks involving the purchase or sale of illegal goods or services are made with a +1 bonus. • Goods: Any goods bought by someone without ‘connections’ to the Kingpin cost an additional 10%, and any goods sold earn 10% less. If these goods are of a ‘questionable’ nature (illegal or stolen), the modifiers both increase to 20%. • Encounters: The starting attitude of all NPC's in the area are one step worse towards any character who is perceived to represent ‘the Law’ (in whatever form), or some outside authority figure. • Risks: A roll of 1 on a Charisma based skill check roll by a character without ‘connections’ to the Crime boss results in his being picked up by the Crime Boss’s local representatives and taken for a little chat to determine his motives. v3 Combat This area is run-down and only loosely patrolled by law enforcement, making it more dangerous but fairly easy to move around unnoticed. This graft usually applies to a neighborhood or city, although it could also apply to specific locations or entire nations like China and Russia. Combat Zone mostly affects moving, hiding and combat situations. • Security: Yellow, Orange, Red, and Black • Skills: All skill checks made to locate an individual receive a −1 penalty, as it’s easy to hide here. This works both ways, and anyone attempting to locate a character hiding here suffers the same penalties. Perception checks suffer a −2 penalty, as there is usually plenty of rubble or debris around. • Goods: It is difficult to find any goods for sale, but many types of weapons and ammunition can be found discarded or on corpses. • Encounters: The starting attitude of all NPC's in the area is Hostile towards any characters with visible weapons, and unfriendly toward all others. Movement is often difficult because of rubble or debris. Piloting checks made to move across the ground as well as any Dexterity based Skill check involving movement (such as acrobatics or stealth) suffer a −1 penalty, and 25% of terrain in any given area is considered difficult terrain. Cover is readily available. • Risks: A roll of 1 on a Stealth check results in hostile forces being dispatched and the character(s) being stopped, asked for ID and perhaps even engaged in combat if the circumstances warrant it. v3 Market This area is thriving with commerce dealing in illegal and illicit goods and services, which means it’s a lot easier to find these things — or get into trouble. This graft most often applies to specific locations or neighborhoods, although some cites may have it as well; it would be rare, though not impossible, for an entire nation to have the graft. Black Market generally affects how easy it is to find and acquire restricted items, although it can lead to other effects. • Security: Green, Blue, Yellow, and Orange • Skills: Charisma based skill checks involving the purchase or sale of illegal goods or services are made with a +2 bonus, and many illegal goods may be purchased here alongside normal goods. • Encounters: The starting attitude of all NPC's in the area are one step worse towards any character who is perceived to represent ‘the Law’ (in whatever form). • Risks: If a character is alone and rolls a 1 on any Charisma based skill check the area, he may find himself cornered somewhere by a group of thugs who are bent on ‘removing him from the picture’. v3 Scrapyard The factories and warehouses in this zone used to hum with activity, but today they are the crumbing remains of better times. The oldest date to the late 20th Century and the slow death of the Rust Belt, but changing economies, outsourcing, predatory takeovers, or just plain old inept management have closed them. This zone was never a residential area, though today it might be part of the slums or in an abandoned district. Often the machinery remains behind long after the people have left. These rusted hulks provide a source of scrap metal for slummers, as well as the occasionally useful bit. Rarely boxes or even shipping containers of valuable and not yet fully decayed goods can be found. The greatest threat here is the environment, these factories were never cleanly operating at the best of times. Industrial waste can remain decades after the factory went quiet. • Security: Yellow, Orange, or Red • Skills: Engineering checks made in this area gain a +2 bonus due to the readily available machinery. Every hour that characters are moving through this zone they must make an Engineering or Survival check to avoid dangerous waste or machinery. Failure means they suffer 1d6 slashing or acid damage. They may make a Reflex save against a save DC 15 to take half damage. • Goods: Nothing is for sale here, but some useful or valuable scrap and forgotten gods can be found. • Encounters: There are rarely any encounters here, though swarms of rats, slummers scavenging, or others also exploring the area are possible. • Risks: A roll of 1 on an Engineering check results in immediately taking 1d6 damage per level. A roll of 1 on a Stealth check results in a dormant machine being activated, a loud noise, and possible moving hazards. v3 Slum This area is largely inhabited by the poor and other dregs of society, which often leads to a certain insular mentality. This graft usually applies to a neighborhood or specific location, although in rare cases it could extend to an entire city or even a small nation. There are several effects of Slums, largely to do with interacting with the locals. • Security: Yellow, Orange, and rarely Red or Black • Skills: Any character displaying any obvious signs of wealth receives a −1 penalty on all charisma based skill checks with all NPC’s and must pay 10x the d20 roll in credits anytime they make a charisma based skill check to gain information from an NPC in the area to 'grease the wheels' of conversation. Any character displaying any obvious signs of poverty receives a +1 modifier on all charisma based skill checks with merchants or service providers. • Goods: Virtually no goods of quality are available for sale here. • Encounters: The starting attitude of all NPC's in the area is also one step worse toward any character perceived to be wealthy. The starting attitude of all NPC's in the area is also one step better toward any character perceived to be poor. • Risks: A roll of 1 on a Charisma based skill check in the area causes the character(s) surrounded by the homeless and beggars all demanding a handout, and possibly even taking the money by force, depending on the circumstances. v3 Turf This zone belongs to a gang of some kind. They might be one of those youth gangs the news talks about, a themed gang that goes in for outrageous dress and body mods, or a gang based on a religious, species, or ethnic minority. They control the streets here and make sure everyone knows it. If you miss the graffiti on the walls you will certainly see the gang's lookouts hanging around near doorways or on street corners. Crossing this territory means having to deal with the gang. Some just want to harass trespassers while others will accept bribes. A rare few truly want to throw down and initiate violence just for the joy of it. • Security: Yellow, Orange, or Red • Skills: Intimidation checks made by anyone wearing the gang's signature symbols are made with a +2 bonus. • Goods: Shops here must pay protection to the gang and pass the savings on to their customers, increasing prices by +10%. The gang itself might be a source of illegal goods. • Encounters: NPCs here live under the threat of the gang and their attitudes are one step worse towards outsiders. Gang members are at best unfriendly towards outsiders. • Risks: A roll of 1 on any Charisma based skill check results in attracting negative attention from the gang. SECURITY ZONES The universal Security Zone system was developed as an outgrowth of old government attempts to color-code terrorist threat activity and alert the general populace when a threat was considered likely. It originally used five color codes to provide a benchmark rating for the security level of a physical area. A fifth, unofficial color code was added by the shadow community for extremely lethal Zones. Over time, the system was adapted and extended to include other ‘spaces’ or nonphysical areas, so it’s not uncommon to see Global DataNet areas, or aircraft flight zones in and around storm fronts, rated with the same color code system. The color coding system, while universally used, is somewhat subjective, so it is possible for a Green Zone in City A to be considered a Blue or Yellow Zone in City B, or for police or security officers to be assigned specific duties that allow for different weapons. Most such allowances do not move more than two steps down the chart, however. See Crime Ratings below for more on police tactics and resources, but law enforcement is typically not available in Red Zones, and never in Black Zones, so those ratings refer to whatever power bloc is in control of the area. GREEN (LOW RISK) Extremely well-patrolled city cores, neighborhoods with private security, and other extremely safe areas. Insurance coverage rates reduced. Public health, utilities infrastructure and healthcare all top-flight. • Site Examples: Major theme parks, major sports arenas, the best banks, police headquarters, corporate headquarters, major airports, spaceports. • Police Threat Response: Detain for questioning. Conversational skills, non-lethal weapons and non-lethal force techniques are the first option; lethal force only in defense of public safety or officer life with mandatory review and suspension. • Police Resources: Civilian and corporate resources available. No weapons heavier than handguns and non-lethal weapons carried. Concealed armor worn. Submachineguns and shotguns available but carried in vehicle. Unarmed drones available. BLUE (GENERAL RISK) Patrolled city areas, middle-class to upper-middle-class neighborhoods; the largest range of most city areas. Insurance coverage rates standard. Public utilities infrastructure and healthcare all good. • Site Examples: Sporting arenas, corporate facilities, banks, hospitals, light industrial zones, some research laboratories, restaurants, lesser theme parks, and lesser airports. • Police Threat Response: Detain for questioning. Non-lethal weapons and force techniques are available; lethal force in defense of public safety or officer life with mandatory review and probable suspension. • Police Resources: Civilian or corporate grade resources available. No weapons heavier than submachine guns, handguns, and non-lethal weapons carried. Concealed armor worn, with ‘throw on’ armor upgrades stored in vehicle. Shotguns and assault rifles available but stored in vehicle. Unarmed drones available. YELLOW (SIGNIFICANT RISK) Poorly patrolled city areas, lower to lower-middle-class neighborhoods, usually the outer bands of major cities. Insurance coverage rates increased. Public utilities infrastructure and healthcare present but average at best of times. • Site Examples: Corporate motor pool facilities, junkyards, heavy industrial zones, waste treatment plants. • Police Threat Response: Attempt to detain for questioning. Officer’s judgment as to use of lethal force, review required, but frequently minimal. • Police Resources: Corporate grade resources available. No weapons heavier than light machine guns. Submachineguns, assault rifles, shotguns, handguns, and some non-lethal weapons carried. Obvious external armor worn. Heavier weapons to engage cyber-enhanced individuals available but stored in vehicle. Additional ‘throw on’ armor upgrades stored in vehicle. Possible vehicle and dronemounted weapons. ORANGE (HIGH RISK) Unpatrolled city areas, slum neighborhoods, secured-access facilities. Insurance coverage typically unavailable to residents due to high rates. Public utilities infrastructure and healthcare may be present but will be in poor repair/poor quality; frequently not working. • Site Examples: Areas of constant turf war between criminal groups, standard military bases, and high-end criminal estates. • Police Threat Response: Shoot first if threat seems imminent, capture for questioning if possible. No review unless a large amount of negative publicity is generated. • Police Resources: Military grade resources available to military facilities, corporate and some military to corporate facilities. No weapons heavier than heavy machineguns. Assault rifles, shotguns, handguns, hand-delivered explosives, and some anti-cybered individual weapons carried. Vehicle and drone-mounted weapons. RED (SEVERE RISK) Insurance coverage not available. Public utilities infrastructure not available. Public law enforcement not available. Public healthcare not available. Guys with guns in the streets. Warlords with personal domains. Cats and dogs living together in sin. You get the picture. • Site Examples: Secure corporate facilities, most military bases and facilities, terrorist enclaves. •Typical Power Bloc Threat Response: Assuming there are police stranded here for some reason, they shoot first and keep shooting as they make a run for the nearest way out and reinforcements. Other power blocs follow a similar ‘shoot first and often’ scheme. •Typical Power Bloc Resources: Some restrictions on use of resources may be present (tanks, even if present may not be authorized, for example). Corporate and military grade resources available. Most weapons and armor are available for carry. Heavy weapons available. Combat drones available. BLACK (EXTREME RISK) An unofficial designation maintained by some shadow groups for sites where simply being there without authorization is an assumption of guilt, and lethal force is the first stop on the threat response decision tree. • Site Examples: Military nuclear weapons bases, nuclear power plants, CDC facilities where live cultures are stored, the most secure corporate facilities, drug lord’s processing plants, terrorist training camps, etc. •Typical Power Bloc Threat Response: Immediate lethal force. •Typical Power Bloc Resources: Anything available to the controlling entity is possible, from tanks to missiles to golemmechs, all used/operated by the most skilled people available. Superior opposition across the board. Elite resources available.